


Missing You

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Derek leaves on pack business to New York. He has to deal with loads of supernatural crap, bullshitting alphas, stray omegas. But there's someone waiting for him to get back home.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/44115539826/lonewolfed-teen-wolf-sterek-au-kidfic-au)

 

Derek was stuck in New York on pack business.  He had already been there a week and it seemed like there was no end in sight.  He had agreed to come out there as a favor to the New York Alpha.  He had taken both himself and Laura in after they had left Beacon hills.  He still felt an obligation to the older Alpha only now he wasn’t the scared, confused, guilt ridden boy he had once been.  Now he knew when he was being bullshitted.

Ever since he got here it has been one half truth after another.  He had come to deal with the stray Omega problem they were having.  They kept wandering into the packs territory.  Derek had agreed to help track any Omegas down that had wandered in and secure the packs borders.  Only apparently that wasn’t all there was to the story.  There was some weird Romeo and Juliet thing going on with an Omega and one of the pack members.  Why they didn’t just take in the Omega Derek wasn’t sure and frankly he could give a rats-ass.  Plus all the weird supernatural stuff going on on top of it… He just wanted to go home.  To his pack, to his family, to his mate.  They hadn’t been separated this long since Stiles’ college days and especially not since they had been married.

So when Stiles called him up Derek answered even though he had to get going he just wanted to hear his voice, “Hey I can’t talk long.”

“Well hello to you too,” Stiles greeted and Derek could practically hear the eye roll coming through the phone.

“I’m sorry.  Hello Stiles, it is wonderful to hear your voice.”  To that Stiles snorted.

“How’s it going out there?” Stiles asked choosing to ignore Derek’s prissy tone.  Yes it was prissy no matter what his mate said.  Besides he could hear the underlining frustration.  He was only supposed to be gone a few days.

“I used to respect him but he won’t stop covering up all the information.  It’s like pulling out teeth.  If he would only have told me everything from the start I could have been home by now,” Derek groaned.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.  I have faith in you,” Stiles replied honestly.

Derek sighed actually feeling a lot better.  “I know.  Thanks.”

“Somebody wants to talk to you, man,” Stiles suddenly changed tones.

“Stiles I don’t have time for-”

Stiles promptly ignored his husband handing the phone over.

“Daddy!” an adorable voice called.  Derek could hear the lisp in her voice from the missing front tooth.

“Hi Princess.”  Derek found himself automatically smiling at the sound of her voice.

“Hi Daddy.  Can you please come back to us?” his princess questioned.  She understood he had to go help another pack but he had told her it would only be a few days.

“I’m working on it,” he assured her.

“You’ll be back for the play right?” she begged.

He could imagine the pout on her lips her big, brown eyes watering ever so slightly, strawberry blonde curls falling in her face.  When she gave him that look he was putty in her hands.

“I’ll be back.”  There was no way in hell he was missing his daughters first play.

“Promise?” her voice barely above a whisper.

“Promise,” and he meant it.

“Dad wants to talk to you.”  He could hear the fumbling as she shoved the phone into Stiles hands.

“We miss you loser,” he told him once he got back on the line.

Derek closed his eyes.  “I miss you too.”

“Come home soon,” Stiles said his goodbyes.

“I will.”  Even though he had to go.  Even though he was already late he stayed on the line just a minute longer.


End file.
